Power By Power
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Set in S8. An old ally returns as the sisters mourn Leo. Billie and Phoebe both continue their individual searches. And Paige wonders if Henry is the one.
1. In Loving Memory

**Power By Power**

**Summary: Set after "Vaya Con Leos". While Piper cries for Leo, Paige is forced to decide whether to wait for Kyle or start up a relationship with Henry, Phoebe begins to think about a return to the fertility clinic, and Billie sets out to find sister Christy. But things look set to change as an unexpected return brings a new ally to the charmed ones, and evil is indeed making a comeback, but who is the new leader?**

**I am relying on video clips, reading the scripts and screen caps for S8 info, as it is yet to hit UK screens. Also, I got Billie's last name from the script for "Mr and Mrs Witch", because it says her parents are Mr and Mrs Jenkins so I assume that is her last name too. **

**Characters:**

**Piper Halliwell: Age - 32. Powers - temporal stasis, molecular acceleration.**

**Phoebe Halliwell: Age - 30. Powers - premonitions (others yet to be returned).**

**Paige Matthews: Age - 28. Powers - telekinetic-orbing, orbing, partial healing, sensing, glamouring.**

**Billie Jenkins: Age - 19. Powers - telekinesis.**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Age - 3. Powers - forcefield generation, thought projection, orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, and more yet to be revealed.**

**Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell: Age - 2. Powers - telekinesis, orbing.**

**Henry: Age - 29. Mortal.**

**In Loving Memory:**

Paige softly walked into the garage, moving towards the vintage truck which remains inside it and lightly pulling on the handle, bringing the door out towards her and looking in to see Piper sitting there. Tears streaked the eldest sister's cheeks, as her eyes were closed and she was hugging some kind of book while fixed in her slumber.

The youngest charmed one reached out and gently tapped her sister's arm as she got into the seat beside her,

"Leo?" Piper said, as her eyes shot open, hope clearly burning inside them.

"No sweetie, it's just me," Paige told her, taking Piper's hand in hers,

"Paige?" she said,

"Yeah, it's Paige."

Piper turned to her sister, fresh tears springing from her eyelids, washing away the dry remains of the previous set,

"I miss him, I miss him so much," she sobbed, resting the book on her lap,

"I know honey, I know," Paige comforted, rubbing the molecular's arm with her free hand.

"I thought this would help me to find some peace, to relax," Piper stated, moving the cover from atop the other pages to reveal a photo of Prue and Andy stuck down, "he was the first hero down, but he definitely wasn't the last," she said, tracing her finger across the cop's face while trying to fight back the ever growing mass of liquid falling down her face.

"Hmm, it's a shame I never got to meet him," Paige pointed out, gazing down at the picture of her long-lost sister and her love.

"You'd have liked him; he was cute and a cop, sometimes dangerous, just your type," Piper sniffled, showing her baby sibling a small smile.

"Looks like I'd have had to fight Prue for him, they look pretty tight," the witchlighter said.

"They were," Piper agreed, "she was heartbroken when she lost him, she didn't know how to cope, just like me now."

"You'll be okay, we'll help you through this," Paige promised, sadness growing in her own face.

"What about the boys? They've lost their father, how do I ever begin to explain that to them?" Piper asked, closing the photo album.

"They're strong, they'll be okay, they are Halliwells after all."

"So are you, last name or no." Piper smiled, almost defeating the strong pain etched into her expression.

"Yes I am, and proud of it. So you wanna go to bed? Or maybe have some coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good."

The two sisters headed out of the car, Piper stopping to look at the photo album in her hands before returning it onto the driver's seat.

"I think I'll let the past lye for now, I've cried all I can for tonight."

Paige nodded understandingly as they both pushed their doors shut almost in unison.

ooo

Phoebe stared out at the rainbow which stretched across the sheets of cool blue above, watching as the rain on the ground began to stew with the dirt and dead grass which lurked in the unattended garden.

"Hey."

The clairvoyant turned to see Paige had entered the kitchen, her comfy blue pyjamas giving an opposite look to the casual attire Phoebe stood in; made up of jeans, chocolate boots and an off-the-shoulder, light brown, sweater.

"Hey, how's Piper?"

"She's not that good, I mean, she's dealing, barely. I found her sitting in the truck last night."

Phoebe's face sank as she was saddened by her sister's finding.

"Is she with the boys?" the middle charmed one asked, as they settled down at the table.

"Yeah, I don't know what she's gonna do when they begin to wonder where Leo is."

"She'll find a way to cope, she always does and always has. Prue had it the hardest to begin with, well that's how it seemed anyway, but never once did anyone ever think about how hard Piper had it. I mean, between putting up with me and Prue arguing, coping with her own problems and then being made the eldest sister, she's really had it difficult."

"Do you think there's anything we can do? Like offer to help out with P3 or something?" Paige suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe we could invite some friends round, have a little dinner party, maybe?" Phoebe said, beginning to stroke her thumb in thought.

"How are you doin'?" the half-whitelighter asked.

"Better than Piper, but after all this I just can't help think that…"

"Think that what?"

"I don't wanna die without having something like they had…I mean have, cos he's gonna come back, and when he does, I wanna be able to look at them together, and then look at myself and feel good."

"I think I understand," Paige nodded.

"Speaking of love, how're you and Henry going?"

"we're not really going, we're staying, we're just….just at that part of the relationship where you don't know what's happening, or what's gonna happen," Paige replied.

"I'd do anything to be in that position, or even in the position to get to that position," Phoebe said.

"You'll find love, God knows you deserve to, we all do," the witchlighter stated, a soft smile brightening her features.

"Deserve to what?" Piper asked, entering with baby Chris balanced on her hip and Wyatt toddling beside her.

"You look good," Phoebe complimented, standing and giving her sister half a hug to avoid squishing her youngest nephew.

"Thanks, shame I don't feel it," the eldest replied, "so what were you guys talking about?" She scooped up Chris and set him in his highchair, before handing Wyatt a peeled banana and ruffling his hair.

"How are they?"

"Okay. I don't think they quite understand, I mean Wyatt's used to Leo being gone, after all he was around when Leo was an Elder," Piper said, picking up her eldest son and sitting down on the chair opposite Phoebe with him on her lap.

"We were thinking, and maybe we should help out at the club more? And help out around the house etcetera," Paige informed her, emphasizing her words with natural hand gestures.

"No, it's okay, I need something to distract me right now." Piper stood, walking over the pot of increasingly cool coffee and pouring herself some.

"I think that might be cold," Paige said.

"It'll do." And, with that, Piper exited, leaving her sisters and her sons sitting there confused.

ooo

Blonde hair shadowed feminine shoulders as Billie stalked through the empty corridor, moving her head around the corner and finding three demons in her sight.

"We can't let the girl find her," Demon One stated.

"Maybe we should. Maybe we can get the Seer to lead her into a trap," Demon Three said.

"No! It's too risky!" Demon Two argued, forming a fire ball in his anger and releasing it at the third member of their trio, causing a wide explosion of burning, bright, particles upon collision with his form.

"So what do _you_ suggest?" Demon One questioned, clenching his monstrous fists as energy crackled beneath his pulsing white knuckles.

"I suggest…we kill the girl now," Demon Two replied, turning in the direction where Billie had her head poked from around the wall.

As he sent a bulb of flickering heat sailing from his palm, Demon Two charged towards where the young witch stood. Raising her own hand in defence, Billie sent the flaming sphere flying straight back at it's creator, vanquishing the evil creature with a supernova affect. The remaining enemy reached down and pulled an athame from his boot, spinning it through the air and narrowly missing her bare shoulder.

"You shouldn't have come here little girl."

Billie used her telekinesis to pull his athame from where it had pierced the wall, grasping it in her palm.

"I'm _not _a little girl."

Raising the blade threateningly, she waited for him to come to her before springing an attack, throwing her legs up at him and slashing across his throat. He clutched at his wound and, just as blood began to seep through his fingers, he burst into a fiery cloud and vanished.

"Messy things," Billie cringed, as she stepped over the blood and ash which had mixed together like some kind of paste in-front of her.

Carrying on down the corridor, Billie didn't notice the mixture rise and form a solid being. It looked like some kind of werewolf, but as well as being cloaked by fur there were spikes and scales adorning it's dark, dirty, flesh.

Standing on it's two hind legs, the beast stood at about 7ft, each of it's talons reaching out about a quarter of this amount as it stretched out it's claws and turned around. Fierce yellow globes glowed in it's eye sockets as it stared after Billie with a beady gaze…

ooo

Shards of glass lay soaked in the alcohol that had fell from the now broken bottle which had slipped from Piper's grasp, her reflexes not quick enough to save it in time from taking a fatal hit against the floor.

"Damnit."

As she reached down to pick up the clear splinters, she found herself being pricked and repeated her previous comment, slipping her finger into her mouth to prevent the blood which was gradually rolling down her finger.

Turning on her heels, Piper reached out to grab a tissue from the box, only to send it flying to the ground, tissues poking out from inside.

"Crap."

Walking over to pick them up, the brunette found herself banging into a nearby table.

"I can't do this!"

She grabbed her jacket and purse before storming up the stairs, not even looking back at the mess she had left.

ooo

Phoebe sat in her office, flicking through the stack of different coloured paper in her right hand, unable to face reading about other people's problems when her family had their own.

"I need to get outta here."

Pulling her knee-length brown coat from the back of her chair, she snatched up her car keys and her cell phone as she headed out through the frosted glass door only to stop to stare at the poster which it bore.

Wearing her pink jacket with her hair cut short, the Phoebe on her poster showed a smile present Phoebe hadn't experienced in a while, and scribbled above the image was "Ask Phoebe". The clairvoyant shook her head at this phrase as she said;

"Don't expect an answer now." And then she left, not looking back.

ooo

Stood by a rather overgrown plant, Paige could only watch in sorrow and undeniable guilt as Henry twiddled his thumbs while waiting for her at the table they had booked.

They Bay View Café was a friendly atmosphere with friendly people, and she even had a friendly date, but she couldn't face romance right now…she couldn't face potential heartbreak.

Turning in her white boots, she headed away. Tears attempted to fall, but she made sure they stayed up and, even as she lowered her head, the witchlighter held the salty drops back.

"Now's not the time…it's just not the time," she whispered, as she continued to walk.

ooo

Strolling into the attic, Phoebe found Piper had beat her to it and the eldest sister was currently using a lighter to form flames atop the candle circle.

"Summoning spell?"

"Summoning spell." They both nodded as Piper set down the lighter and they stood together at the book.

Just as they were about to begin, a flurry of orbs glimmered in the air beside them, creating like a womb of lights as Paige developed.

"Summoning spell?"

"Summoning spell."

She nodded as they made way for her to stand beside Piper on the opposite side to Phoebe, then they began:

"Hear these words, hear my cry.

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me I summon thee.

Cross now the great divide."

Luminous globes of gold waltzed around, rolling in the breeze like gliding butterflies before coming together and forming the spiritual form of Patricia Halliwell; mother of the four sisters who had come to claim the current generation of magic.

A soft smile of comfort and pity adorned her glowing face as she stepped out of the circle, hardening into a solid shell to host her ghostly essence.

"Piper, oh Piper, I don't know where to begin," she murmured, pulling her daughter into her arms and holding her close.

"How am I gonna cope without him? How am I…" the eldest living charmed one sobbed, tears running down her smooth flesh as she rested in her mother's hold.

As they parted, Patty moved on to hug her youngest in welcome, stroking her hair as they came together.

"My little girl, you're stronger than I thought," she soothed, as Paige stopped a single tear from falling.

Lastly, Patty embraced Phoebe bringing a tiny speck of joy to the clairvoyant's eyes.

"I've missed you mom," the young woman said,

"you too sweetie."

Stepping back, the deceased witch gazed across the siblings, each one darkened by the pain lurking inside of them.

ooo

Billie began to slow down as she reached the main foyer of Magic School, reaching out to grab a pair of nunchaks presumably left behind by one of the many demons which visited the former sanctuary.

Picking up the metallic weapon, she swung it around in the air to check if it was controllable, eventually finding it was just about useable and setting it back down as she continued to search through the gloomy area.

Upon finding a book open at a page marked "discovery spell", the teen couldn't resist taking a look and lifted the leather-bound texts up into her hands, scanning her eyes across the frilly words which were clearly written in bold black ink. Pushing a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face, she reread the wiccan chant, attempting to gain it as a photographic memory in her demon-focused mind.

A deep snarl behind her caused an extreme chill to run up Billie's spine, catching her attention like a lasso. For seconds she stood still, before slowly turning gently to face the werewolf-lizard-hybrid-like creature and reaching back for the nunchaks.

Just as she managed to capture them in her grasp, the beast let out an almighty feral roar and sprinted towards her. Leaping like a pro-athlete, the demon pinned Billie to the table behind her. She let out an innocent shriek as it swiped it's unnaturally large paw through the air threateningly.

Forming a sphere of buzzing orange energy between it's jaws, the creature got a shock when Billie's body went limp before it could even release his mystical attack. One thing it didn't notice, was the soft scarlet flare creating a second Billie behind him, except this one was conscious.

"Whoa, new power," she grinned.

Hearing her voice, it turned and recreated the offensive bulb in it's mouth; which had just been demolished when it had clenched it's jaws in shock at Billie's sudden comatose state. Reacting upon instinct, the astral being raised her palm to release her kinetic gift in the form of an attack, only to fail while in her current form and take to combat in order to fight off her enemy. Using her left leg to give her a boost, Astral Billie rammed her right one into the creature's abdomen, sending it sailing to the ground as she was consumed by the pinkish glow trademark of her new ability. Returning to her bodily host, she awoke with a gasp and grabbed the nunchaks, swinging them up above her head and whipping the tyrant with the iron ends.

Billie then finished it off with a blow to it's skull, blood running from the wound like water coming down the sides of a fountain, creating a crimson puddle on the cold, dusty, floor. As it's body hit the deck, it turned collapsed into a cloud of smouldering ash, merging with the blood once again and moulding into Demon One from before.

"I'll give you ten seconds to spill, or I'll spill you myself," she hissed, getting to him before he could get to her and pointing the athame she had taken before at his exposed throat.

"What…what do you want to know?" he croaked.

"Where is my sister? Who is the Seer you and your groupies were talking about before?"

She pushed the blade closer to his bare flesh, forming a tiny incision and releasing no more blood than a pinprick would give out.

"She's…she's…been recently resurrected…she could be…dangerous…"

"I can handle myself! Now where can I find her?"

Billie moved the athame in deeper, more of the inky red liquid freeing from the binding skin which hid the demon's innards.

"This…this should help you scry for her."

The demon pulled a small torn piece of scarlet fabric from the leather pouch on his belt, setting it into the girl's palm before she shoved the entire blade of the athame into the main veins of his neck. Heat gurgled inside of him, fire almost visible beneath his quaking flesh as his body shook in an erupting act, exploding into an outstretch of blazing flames and leaving only a scorch mark to show he had in fact been there.

"Seer here I come…"

ooo

"So where is this Billie then?" Patty asked, as she sat on the loveseat in the attic with Paige beside her, while Phoebe stood with her elbow rested on the book and Piper gazed out of the windows, her eyes focused on the clouds of various shapes and sizes as they moved with such ease.

"Probably out hunting for information on Christy," Paige replied, a small sigh taking up part of her tone.

"And Christy is…?"

"Her sister," Piper explained, turning back to face her mother, "that's why we should be helping her."

"Huh?" Phoebe looked to her molecule effecting sibling.

"We know what it's like to lose someone we love. We know what it's like to lose a sister," Piper stated, walking over towards them.

"Hey guys."

The Halliwell foursome glanced towards the open door to see Billie had strolled in, a crystal, a folded map and a piece of fabric of sorts in her hands.

"Scrying for evil?" Phoebe asked, as they moved over to the table where the girl stood. Setting down the crystal and reddish material, Billie began to unfolded the map while Phoebe picked up the piece of potentially torn clothing between her thumb and her forefinger, suddenly being tugged from the present world to enter the state of mind her premonitions pulled her into on many recurring times.

ooo

_A restaurant of luxurious style and riches was the setting for the charmed one's latest psychic adventure. A Phoebe of about two years ago stood in a curve hugging, pretty, scarlet dress, presumably the one which the material had been torn from as they shared a positive resemblance. Her short dark hair remained simply, while earrings similar to her dress balanced down from her earlobes._

_Suddenly, just as Phoebe stepped forwards slightly, empty darkness consumed her surroundings and her body morphed into one of similar tone and shade, but her new face wasn't clear behind the swarming shadows. The stranger's body shifted uncomfortably, yearning to see light, to feel it's glorious warmth. But nothing came. Nothing happened. Instead, everything turned black and not even an outline of her body could be seen…_

ooo

As the middle sister came out of her clairvoyant quest, she clutched at her pounding chest. The vision had been so different and powerful that the darkness was still clearing in her mind.

"Pheebs, are you okay?" Piper asked with concern.

"I just need to sit down," she breathed heavily, stumbling as she walked and plopping down on the loveseat.

"What did you see sweetie?" Patty soothed, sitting beside her child and holding her hands comfortingly.

"Me. But then everything changed. I changed!"

"What did you change into?" Paige questioned, while Billie began to scry in silence.

"Something…Someone…familiar."

"Familiar like family? Friend? Enemy?"

"Friend, I think. She was giving off such sorrowful emotions. Empty. Longing to see light."

"You felt her emotions? Does that mean…?"

"I have my empathy back? I think so, although it might take some getting used to."

"Gotcha. I'm going." Billie said, shoving the piece of fabric into the pocket of her jeans and heading towards the door.

"What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine. I'll astral project if I need help." And then she was gone, only the clicking of her heels against the staircase remaining as an echoing sound.

"Astral project? Since when could she astral project?" Paige asked.

"We'll deal with her later, it seems like she can handle herself, like she said. Right now Phoebe's mystery woman is more important." Patty informed them, standing and going over to the book.

"Right, what I don't get is how don't you remember it happening to you? It was in the past right?" Piper said.

"Yeah, but…I'm thinking maybe it never actually happened, maybe something from the first half of my premonition, the bit with me, triggered the second half, with the other woman," Phoebe explained.

"This is too much right now, I can't handle it all," Piper groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Maybe you should go and relax, we can handle this," the baby of the trio suggested.

"I agree, you need to rest after such a painful event, you need to gather your strength," Patty added. Piper just nodded as she departed from the room which their sacred spells and bewitching potions were often created in.

ooo

It seemed empty somehow. No objects were missing. But one person was. Piper didn't feel at home in her own bedroom anymore, not without Leo there to keep her warm at night or calm her down when a demon attack or Billie led her to a wound up and frustrated state.

Picking up a photo of Leo knelt down with Chris and Wyatt in-front of him, from her nightstand, the brunette didn't fight her tears, she let them fall. Let them run down her cheeks. Mark her skin with their watery remains. Hugging the frame against her chest, against her heart, Piper continued to sob.

After a few moments, she nestled down onto her bed, her cries becoming muffled as she buried her face in her soft pillows, not even thinking about letting the photo go. Dreams of her love awakening in her mind.

ooo

_Piper stood, staring at the frozen block which held Leo, a smile beginning to dawn upon her face. She glanced at the Angel of Destiny, who stood beside her, and the enchanting soul then gave the nod to Burke. The demon gave one of the crystals in the rock a small turn, being blasted across the dark chamber before he could finish. Piper turned away from gazing at her husband to see Billie was responsible for the attack._

"_What are you doing? He was saving Leo!" she exclaimed. Billie didn't respond, instead she fired a sharp arrow from the black crossbow in her right hand, puncturing Burke's heart and vanquishing him in a mass of roaring flames which were extinguished in the air. The Angel of Destiny and Piper looked back at the ice shapes which contained various bodies, watching as they shattered one by one, taking their victims with them. _

_The charmed one burst into tears as Leo smashed last, his life slipping away from any chance of a return. However, her sorrow soon changed to anger as she glared at Billie, clenching her fists before releasing her power in a rocket launcher-like effect, explosions rippling through the air as everything went black._

ooo

She shot up from her sleep, almost sending the photo crashing to the ground because her movement was so immediate.

"Billie…" she whispered, jumping up and grabbing her brown jacket from where it hung on her wardrobe door, slipping it on as she stormed out.

ooo

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Phoebe asked, glancing around the room as Patty lit the candles which circled her.

"Where's Piper going?" Paige questioned, watching out the window as Piper got into her car and drove off in a hurry.

"Follow her!" Phoebe suddenly ordered.

"What? Why?"

"She's feeling…pain, anger, revenge…just go!"

The empathic witch clutched her chest once more as she became weak from the burden of her gift. Paige nodded as she dissolved into a flurry of bright, blue-white, lights, each one giving off one final glimmer before vanishing from sight.

"Are you ready?" Patty turned to her daughter.

"As I'll ever be."

Walking over to the book, Patty flipped it open to the page marked out by the piece of red ribbon at the centre, tracing her hands over the yellowing paper before beginning to read the curled, black, writing.

"What has been seen, let it return.

Relight the flame, let the memories burn.

Ashes to ashes, vision to vision.

Pull apart the division."

Vast blue glows spread throughout the air, consuming Phoebe and throwing her into a pool of mystical energy and psychic power.

ooo

_She now stood in darkness. Barely able to see even herself. Although there was one definite shape she could make out; the shape of her mystery woman._

"_Hello?" Phoebe called out, but the woman didn't reply, instead she swatted around in the air, attempting to fight off the darkness which was around her._

"_I hope this works," the precognitive murmured._

"_Let blood be blood, and bone be bone._

_Reveal to me the unknown._

_Light me up with angel's light._

_Fight away this wicked fright."_

_A tingling embrace around Phoebe showed her spell was working as she was illuminated by a bright, golden, light, a comforting warmth holding her._

_Stepping forward, the witch gestured across the stranger's shadowed face, bathing it in light and revealing her identity…_

ooo

"I don't even know where I'm going!" Piper stated, swerving into a parking space and slamming on the breaks, dropping her head down onto the steering wheel in frustration.

"A spell. I'll use a spell," she decided, chewing her lip as she began to think.

Moments later, she began to chant.

"Find the teen of magic unwitting.

Let this spell do my bidding.

Track her down, I don't care how.

Just get me there…uh…now!"

Globes of yellow magic spiralled in the air and tore her away, just as orbs formed in the passenger seat beside her and became Paige.

"Damnit," she cursed, disappearing back into her angelic lights.

ooo

Billie sighed as she jumped up to sit on the nearest dumpster in the alley, tapping the silver blade of her athame against her palm impatiently.

"Stupid scrying crystal," she groaned. A smile almost immediately lit up on her face.

"The discovery spell! That's it! Urm…uh…damn my non-photographic memory!"

Suddenly, the air shimmered opposite her and formed a brunette who's hair was masking most of her face.

"You must be the Seer," Billie stated, getting down off the dumpster and throwing out her palm, blasting the woman across the alleyway. Raising her athame like a spear, the blonde sent it spiralling through the air towards her enemy's torso, only for the woman to release a buzzing violet energy ball from her hand, destroying it. However, the energy ball didn't end there, it kept going and pounded into Billie's hip, catapulting her into the air and making her crash down onto the dumpster, blood leaking from her wound.

In almost unison, two sets of glorious lights appeared; one set of orbs and one set of golden clusters, the orbs forming Paige and the clusters forming Piper.

"What's going on?" Paige exclaimed.

Piper focused a glare on Billie, before a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Piper?"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she turned her, shock adorning her face as her gaze struck the woman clambering up from the ground. Paige, however, was looking over at Billie, until Piper tugged on her sleeve to draw her attention and they both looked on at who faced them…

"Kira?"

**And there's chapter one :D**

**Double Vision - The family is shocked by Kira's return, but welcome it warmly as she looks to be a new ally. Billie doesn't trust the resurrected Seer. And Henry goes missing.**

**A/N. This is my new pride & joy :D I will still continue with my other stories but this is my new baby. lol **

**Chapter Two will be up when it's done. (I'm not making any promises cos I hate breaking them) **


	2. The Glory Of Pain and Power

**Sorry it took so long to get this done. Hopefully it's worth it. Even though I think it's crappy compared to the first chapter.**

**I aim to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks so I can start working to update more frequently.**

**The Glory Of Pain & Power:**

"Kira?"

Piper took a cautious step forward, pulling on Paige's sleeve and dragging her forward to the Seer, while Billie climbed off the dumpster, clutching her bloody hip.

"Piper?"

Kira gazed at the charmed duo, her pretty, curious, eyes squinting in what could only be described as utter disbelief.

"Is that really her?" Paige whispered.

"I think so, ask her if she likes grass."

"What?"

"Kira liked grass remember! Ask her!"

"You ask her!"

"Fine!"

The eldest of the sisters moved closer to the clairvoyant.

"Uh…do you like grass?"

"Grass? The park? I dream of being there…"

She stared up at the darkening sky dreamily, thoughts of running around on the grass and feeling it's tender touch beneath her moulding into her mind as a smile formed on her glossy lips.

"Ok, so she likes grass, so that means she's Kira, right?" Piper turned to Paige.

"Well if she's not Kira then she definitely belongs in the Funny Farm, who else likes grass?"

"Can I kill her?" Billie questioned, glaring at the precognitive.

"No!" Piper and Paige exclaimed in unison.

"Wait, why are you here? How did you know _I_ was here?" the blonde girl asked.

"I orbed after Piper!"

"And I used a spell because…never mind, lets just deal with the problem at hand."

Turning back to Kira, Piper moved closer yet again, forcing a small smile to appear confident as she continued:

"How 'bout we all go back to the manor and have some tea?"

"Tea…I don't want tea…" Kira didn't stop gazing up at the sky as she spoke; every single star enchanting her in a mesmerising glow.

"Where's Christy?" Billie questioned the Seer.

"Billie…" Piper warned, stretching her hand out at her side to stop the teen from moving closer.

"Piper. I know she knows!"

"How can she know? She's been dead!"

Suddenly, Kira seemed have her attention pulled away from the sky and settled to focus on the charmed duo and Billie.

"I know…"

Billie lunged forward with her athame, pointing it towards the Seer threateningly.

"Billie no!"

The blonde ignores Paige's words. However, she isn't prepared for what comes next.

A rippling outburst of raging, purple, energy tears from Kira's body; blasting all three of the witches away as the demon screams.

"Who turned on banshee-mode?" Piper groaned, standing up and wavering slightly before regaining her balance and slowly moving towards Kira.

The woman was obviously traumatised, rocking back and forth while holding her head and mumbling to herself.

"Hurt the girl. Hurt the little girl. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. Just like they hurt her sister. Blood. Trickling. Blood. Trickling. I didn't mean to. I hurt the girl!"

Piper and Paige exchange a worried look.

"Sister? Is she talking about Christy?"

"Billie…"

"Paige I have to know!"

"Paige get her out of here." Piper ordered, glancing at her sister before turning back to look at Kira.

"What about you?"

"You can come back for me. I'll stay with Kira. Just get her out of here!"

"Piper please…" Billie's tone softened as she pleaded, but this didn't change Piper's mind as a concrete glare formed on her face.

"Just. Go."

Paige reached out and took hold of a reluctant Billie's wrist, embracing her in a womb of bright, blue-white, orbs and stealing her from sight as they dissolved; leaving an empty space in their midst.

"Kira. What happened to you?" Piper knelt down beside the precognitive, leaving just the right amount of space between them to avoid Kira feeling suffocated and panicking again.

"Grimoire. They used the Grimoire. Sister. Blood. Cut her finger. Trickling. Blood. Grimoire."

Kira continues to rock back and forth, her body trembling as she chewed at her thumb nervously, tearing the bindings of her flesh and freeing a drop of blood.

"The sister you're talking about. Kira, I have to know. Is her name Christy?"

"They call her…they…the demons call her the Onyx."

"Like the gem?"

"Dark. Beautiful. Pretty little stone…so shiny…"

The Seer holds out her hand, forming a violet flare and conjuring one of the jet black gems in her palm.

"Her pain. Athame. Cut. Cut. The pain. The blood."

"Pain?"

"The Onyx…her pain…so bad…hurting…"

"You felt her pain!" Kira only managed a timid nod before her actions suddenly developed into a frenzy of sorrow and power as she released a jet of purple energy which slid through the air with peace and calmness as it shone like velvet; coming into connect with a nearby dumpster like the tune of a harmonious melody and causing it to slide about a mere ten centimetres.

"The demons, they made you an empath."

Sympathy moulds into Piper's face as she looks at Kira; sitting there, clearly in pain; but other people's pain.

OOO

"Paige look out!" Phoebe hollered. The precognitive darted forward and tossed a green potion to her younger sibling.

Upon catching the potion, Paige slammed it against the chest of the attacking demon and pulled away as he exploded into flame, turning to fight another of the vile creatures.

It had been two days since Kira had been found and the Seer had been hiding down in the basement ever since, while several demons had arrived and attacked the siblings in search of her.

Phoebe and Paige were suddenly thrown back as the remaining demons exploded into showers of flame and light, turning their heads to see Piper.

"This is getting old." The eldest of the current Warren generation stated.

"Speaking of things getting old; how's Billie's search for Christy going?" Paige asked, plopping down on the sofa.

"Paige…" Piper warned.

"Right. I'm sorry. But is she even close to finding her?"

"No. But if I know her as well as I think I do she's probably fast asleep in the attic after spending the whole night looking in the book for any information on The Onyx."

"How about we ask the Elders?" Phoebe suggested. Piper showed disagreement in her face.

"Sweetie, I don't think it was right how they turned try any harder to help Leo either, but maybe we should put our personnel feelings aside for Billie's sake?"

"The wrinkly old crap-bags won't know anything anyway!" Piper continued to object.

"I'm gonna go see Henry." Paige announced, standing and turning on her heels to head out of the room.

"But what about things here? Kira? Billie?"

"You said it yourself, Billie is far from finding Christy and Kira is two steps away from a straight-jacket. Just call if you need me!"

The elder two charmed ones just watch as their sister evaporates into dazzling blue-white lights.

"Something's wrong with her."

"There's something wrong with everybody." Phoebe responded, walking through to the kitchen.

"No need to tell me." Piper sighed.

OOO

Wisps of jet black smoke danced in the air, moving softly through the corridors of Magic School before stopping to spin at the centre of the main hall.

Several demons stood around, watching and waiting as the smoke began to manifest into a bodily shape.

"He's here," a female demon; Thora, grinned.

They continued to watch, not taking their eyes of the smoke as it morphed into a robed man.

Symbols of various shapes and sizes were tattooed onto the bare bits of flesh he showed; pentagrams, suns with sharp rays, crescent moons, all marked on his pale skin with black.

"The Onyx…where is the Onyx?"

"She's safe my liege. She's safe."

"Get her. Bring her to me!"

"We have something else for you master."

A male demon steps aside as orbs begin to twist and turn in the air; getting darker as they get closer to forming a figure.

"Who is this?"

"A charmed one." Paige stepped forward.

"A what?"

"A great force of good." She reached out to shake his hand. "Former."

"And are there more of your kind?" He declined her offer, gesturing for her to retract her arm with his set of black talons.

"Charmed ones you mean?" He nodded. "Yeah; one dead, two alive."

"Ah, I know who you are; the power of three. Prophesised back in my day by the legendary Seyton."

"As in the devil?" Paige questioned cautiously.

"No. Just a very powerful demon. And a dark prophet."

"More powerful than you was he?" The witchlighter grinned.

"Don't test my patience Charmed One."

"Paige. Most people call me Paige."

"I'm not most people."

He glared at her with a steely gaze, pressing his palms together as fire began to fuel around him.

"Praying?"

"Gathering my power."

"Aww. Poor little demon need to meditate to get his big bad magic working?" She said in a babyish tone.

He releases a feral roar and blasts her with a globe of fire; breaking her body apart into swarming orbs which circuit through the air and move over to cluster in his palm.

"If you kill her then we'll never manage to turn her sisters," one of the other demons objected.

"And why would I want to do that anyway?"

"To have the power of three fighting at your side would make you a force to reckoned with."

The demon glanced from his minion to the orbs fluttering in his hand; coming to a decision.

"I'll let her be, for now." He released the white-blue lights and they returned to writhing in the air; beginning to reconnect and then breaking apart again.

"She's not full whitelighter. She's finding it hard to reform," a demon pointed out. The Leader snapped back to look at him.

"Then find a way to put her back together!"

He stamped his foot as a raging storm of fireballs and misty clouds of energy built up around his figure, pulling him from sight and fading away.

OOO

One of the support beams drops from the basement ceiling, crashed down onto the concrete and causing Kira to jump.

"What happened?" Piper asked, as she and Phoebe ran down the stairs and towards the empathic demon.

"The feelings. They're just too much!" Kira sobbed, crawling into the dark corner of the room and curling up uncomfortably.

"We have to get that power out of her." Piper stated.

"And I think I know how." Phoebe said softly, inhaling a brave breath as she turned to face her elder sister. "Me."

"Huh?"

"We can reword the power-switching spell to pull the power from her and into me."

"But what about when your own empathy returns? You'd have double your meant amount, it could be too much for even a charmed one."

"Well if we don't do something she's gonna die."

"We could always strip her powers."

"And leave her defenceless to any demons that might attack?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Actually. I think I do."

She turns and heads back up the stairs, a confused look dawning on Phoebe's face as she follows.

OOO

"Please! No!" Father Thomas begged, but the demon just ignored his pleas; forming an energy ball and firing it towards the former empath.

"Hey!"

The demon turned in the direction of the voice to see Piper and Phoebe running towards him. He flashed them a grin before shimmering out.

"I think I just found a flaw in your plan." Phoebe said, pulling her hand away from the gaping wound in Father Thomas' chest to reveal it was covered in a mass of blood.

"We need to call an ambulance."

"D-Don't…bother," Father Thomas stammered weakly, taking hold of Piper's hand and stopping her from dialling 911 on her cell.

"You still have a chance!" Piper objected, pulling a way and punching in the number.

"Piper…" Phoebe murmured. Looking from her sister to the limp form of Father Thomas; his chest no longer rising from his heavy breathing. "We've lost him."

"And without him we might lose Kira." Piper sighed. The sisters exchanged a worried look.

OOO

Billie stormed into the attic. A constant flow of telekinetic energy tracing around her, causing papers and other light objects to whip up into a frenzy as she passed.

"I'm going to find my sister!" She promised herself confidently. Only having to hold her hand over the book in order to flip the pages.

"Who are you?" The suspicious voice of Penny Halliwell rang through the air, causing Billie to turn and find the Halliwell High Priestess standing opposite.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the old witch that used to rule this joint. Now, on to your introduction." Penny stood with her hand on her hip, an aggressive and hard look on her ghostly face.

"I'm Billie. So you're the sisters' grams then?"

"And you're their new little student." She glanced around at the various objects that were still being swept up in Billie's kinetic release.

"You the one making all these things float?" The spirit questioned.

"Yeah. And I can't make it stop."

"Well it seems you're a pretty powerful telekinetic."

"Yeah. Isn't that kind of obvious!" Billie pointed out, glancing around the room.

"Look, it's gonna take another powerful telekinetic to help you sort this out and regain control."

"And where am I gonna find one of those?"

"You're looking at her."

Penny held two of her fingers together to create sort of a point to give her power a direction; flicking her hand and striking the floating objects with another blast which sent them all sailing to the floor. Unfortunately it got Billie too.

"Ow!" The blonde groaned, beginning to get up only to fall back down again.

"Billie?"

"Yeah?"

The aged Halliwell turned to see Astral Billie standing behind her.

"Hmmm…astral projection; telekinesis. I think there's someone better suited to help you out with this."

"Who?" Billie asked curiously. Penny just smiled.

OOO

"Crap!" Piper yelled, as a blast of purple energy rocketed through the air and straight at her. She flicked out her hands but instead of freezing the attack, a shield of white light formed on her palm and the blast was sent straight back at Kira; who barely managed to dodge it.

"A new power," the molecular stated, glancing at her palm as the glow cleared.

"New power?" Phoebe repeated, as she jogged down the stairs.

"Yeah. I think I just deflected Kira's blast."

"Deflection? What has that got to do with your current powers?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I can speed up and slow down molecules I can now form them into forcefield, or at least a little deflective shield."

"Not fair. I only have on power." Phoebe groaned, before taking a more serious tone. "Well at the moment anyway."

She looked towards Kira, watching the Seer shuffle and moan out of discomfort as the emotions of the neighbours haunted her.

"You can't be serious about doing this," Piper argued.

"It's the only way to help Kira. And it'll help me too."

"How?"

"I haven't had my other powers for a year and a half Piper! You don't know how weak it feels after six years of using my magic constantly."

"But I thought you enjoyed not being at your full power. You said it made you feel free. So you could sort out your own feelings without having to suffer with someone else's."

"And at first that was how I felt. But I don't anymore. I need to do this Piper. Please."

"Okay. Fine."

Piper stepped aside as Phoebe moved forward and pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket; unfolding it and beginning to read:

"Cursed with this harming gift.

Let the hex be cast adrift.

Into myself let the power flow.

From your form may it go."

She folded the spell back up and pushed into back into her pocket just as white lights were stripped from Kira and entered into her. Giving the charmed one a tingling sensation as the new magic sent a satisfying rush through her body and a smile erupted on her face.

"Did it work?" Piper asked.

"It worked."

"Maybe we should call Paige and let her know."

At the mention of her sibling's name, Phoebe was sent hurdling into a powerful premonition:

_Paige was sitting in the conservatory, watching Wyatt and Chris play sadly. She didn't notice as a demon shimmered in behind her, clamping his hands on the sides of her head and sending black light pulsing through her before she could make a sound._

_The scene suddenly changed and Paige was now in Magic School. A hooded demon threw a fireball in her direction as she exploded into a shower of orbs._

_It changed again and the whitelighter-witch was now in Wyatt's room, the demon Leader at her side as she conjured up a silver crossbow out of orbs and fired it towards the Twice Blessed Child. _

"Wyatt!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she was released from the vision and sprinted up the stairs, Piper quickly running after her.

OOO

They charged into Wyatt's room to find he was fast asleep; unharmed.

"What the hell happened down there?"

"The empathy. It's made my premonitions stronger. When you said Paige I had a premonition of her; she was evil and about to kill Wyatt with a crossbow."

"Darklighter crossbow?"

"No. It was different. It was silver. Looked almost good."

"Okay then. Whitelighter crossbow?"

"Whitelighters don't have crossbows!"

"Well then what do you suggest!"

"Maybe it was just some kind of demonic power! Or maybe she's got a new power too!"

"If we've both got new powers and yours have got stronger then that must mean that something big is on it's way."

"Something which we're gonna stop," Phoebe assured her.

Suddenly, white lights illuminated the room as Paige formed, shortly followed by the demon Leader appearing out of flames and dark energy behind her, his face hidden by his dark hood.

"Paige, you're possessed. You don't wanna do this!" Phoebe stated.

"Do it. Kill the child. Collect the power!" the Leader whispered in her ear.

Paige nodded and orbs swirled in the air by her hands, moulding into the silver crossbow.

"Paige no!" Piper hollered, throwing out her hands to blow up the crossbow only for a pearly glow to consume the weapon and send it flying to the ground; out of Paige's reach.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe questioned, confused.

"Well, going by my molecule-making theory, I just took hold of it and threw it to the floor."

"So it's kinda like molecular telekinesis?"

"Yeah. But can we discuss this later? Cos I think our sister's currently out to kill us!" Piper said, diving to the ground as Paige orbed the crossbow back to her and fired at the eldest charmed one.

The renegade whitelighter-witch was about to shoot again when a violet energy ball struck her side and sent her flying into the wall. She shot her head back as she sat up and found Kira standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." Phoebe mouthed to the Seer, taking this chance to leap at her sister and pin her to the ground.

"This isn't over!" the demon Leader swore, knowing he'd just lost his new ally and teleporting back out.

"Think you can work out a reversal?" Phoebe asked, picking up one of Wyatt's heaviest toys; a large truck containing smaller cars, and striking her sister on the head with it; rendering the witch unconscious.

OOO

About an hour later, Paige was back to her normal self and the sisters were in the attic with Billie.

"So you met Grams then." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. She's pretty strong."

"She's not the only one." Piper stated, glancing around at the mess.

"Oh. I'll clean it up."

"So you have a new power," Paige looked to Piper, "you have Kira's empathy," she glanced to Phoebe, "and I was conjuring crossbows?"

"We think the witch magic fused with the whitelighter to create an offensive weapon to rival a darklighter's."

"Cool," Paige grinned, after a second.

"So did you happen to catch that demon's name?"

"No. It was never used. Though I'm pretty sure I could identify him in the book."

"Let's do it then."

The sisters walked round and stood behind the pedestal, flipping through the book while Billie stood opposite and waited.

"Found him. But he looks kinda different now. More symbols on him. Must be a sign of power." Paige soon said. Pressing her finger down on the page.

"Oh crap…" Piper murmured. She and Phoebe exchanged a worried look as they read the main title 'Jith; Head of the Triad'.

OOO

And there ends the second chapter. Finally. Here's a short explanation of Piper's new power:

Molecular Manifestations- She can basically manifest molecules into offensive and defensive energy to create forcefields, harmful blasts and to control other objects.


End file.
